character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Funny Valentine (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Funny Valentine= |-|Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (D4C)= |-|D4C Love Train= Summary Funny Valentine is the main villain of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run. He is extremely patriotic because of how he heard about how his father held onto the Napkin that had his name on it even while being tortured. He was a soldier that fought in the American Civil War but was left for dead in a desert when he found the Heart of Jesus which merged with him and gave him a Stand, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (Shortened to D4C). After he returned home, he entered the world of politics and eventually became the President of the USA, however, he knew he could only be president for so long so he created the Steel Ball Run race as a way to collect the Corpse Parts and hide them in America so that it would make America the happiest country on the planet. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C | High 7-C, At least Low 7-B with Hax Name: Funny Valentine Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run Gender: Male Age: 48 Classification: President of the USA Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Resistance to Transmutation, Mind Control and Disease Manipulation |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6 & 8, D4C will become a part of a different Funny Valentine if there is another Funny Valentine within the universe he is in), Dimensional Travel (By pressing himself between two objects he can travel to alternative universes), BFR (He can trap people in alternative universes), Summoning (Can summon alternative universe versions of himself), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) '''| '''All previous abilities, Probability Manipulation (Can attract good luck and send bad luck away from him), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection (Can create a wall of light that reflects any attack that hits the wall of light to somewhere else on the planet), Weather Manipulation (Can create a massive storm) '''Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is comparable to Gyro, Broke a wooden door in half with a kick)' | Large Town Level '(Is comparable in strength to The World) Can negate durability by creating a paradox | Large Town Level (Is as strong as it was before) Can negate durability by redirecting attacks, At least Small City Level with Hax (Just the Spine of the Holy Corpse created a storm that covered Kansas) Speed: Normal Human Speed with MFTL reactions (Has reacted to attacks from Johnny)' | MFTL '(Fought on par with Diego Brando) | MFTL (Is as fast as it was before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived multiple powerful attacks from Gyro) | Large Town Level''' (Survived blows from Diego Brando) | Large Town Level (Is as durable as it was before) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | 'Standard melee range to Several metres '| '''Standard melee range to Several metres, Planetary with Probability Manipulation '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius (Became the President of the United States, has fought successfully in the American Civil War, found where all of the Corpse Parts and how to gather them) Weaknesses: There is only one D4C in the multiverse so if there is no Funny Valentines left in the universe then D4C will die, Any other Funny Valentine that is brought to help the main Valentine won't have D4C they will only fight with guns Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap: '''Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (Often shortened to D4C) is a Close-Range Stand. Its main ability is to travel between alternative universes, with this ability it can bring alternative universe versions of Funny Valentine, however, there is only one D4C so the other Valentine can only use guns. Funny Valentine can also trap people in an alternative universe and if they come in contact with their alternative universe counterpart than they will merge together and both be destroyed, Funny Valentine is the only one who is immune to this rule. * '''D4C Love Train: D4C Love Train is a Close-Range Stand that evolved when Jesus granted Funny Valentine a part of its power. This power is represented as a wall of light that surrounds Valentine. This wall redirects any attack that hits it to another person somewhere else in the world. Any attack the Valentine hits can be transferred somewhere else, turning a minor scratch on someone's wrist to a lethal scratch on their heart. The only things that have penetrated the wall of light are being powered by the Infinite Rotation which has infinite power. Key: Funny Valentine | Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap | D4C Love Train Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7